More Than Meets The Eye
by Live-Laugh-Loki
Summary: How is this possible? A snow leopard with a human brain? The Germans have some secrets from World War II...and Steve Rodgers wants to know. Who is this mysterious leopard? What does she know? How is she connected to the Nazis and Hydra? Or more importantly...what is she? Rated T for violence


**Woo hoo~! First FanFiction! :D**  
**Random fanfic idea is random XP**

"Get out the tranquilizer gun!" "Shoot it down before it kills something!" "Fury wants this thing caged and shipped ASAP!"  
The agents were frantic, shooting the beast with tranquilizer darts.  
Well, if you call a 4' 7" snow leopard with claws sharp enough to rip a body in half a beast.  
Agents were being thrown around, their bodies crunched by huge paws. The tranquilizer darts only seemed to make it angrier. It pulled it's ears back and bared it's teeth, letting a large yowl escape it's jaws.  
Suddenly pain ripped through it's shoulder. It snarled in anger, eventually getting weaker and more tired. With a thump the large cat passed out.  
"Got 'em." An agent hopped out of the bushes, carrying a compound bow.  
Another agent with fiery red hair exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thanks Clint. Uh, why exactly does Fury want a giant snow leopard again?"  
"I don't know. But it seemed kind of...off? I don't know but that cat acted a bit odd for a...well...a cat." Clint shrugged. "Well I know one thing's for certain, that arrow is a hell of a lot deep. Let's get it ready for shipping Nat."  
Natasha and Clint called in a quinjet and hauled the leopard on. The rest of the agents that weren't crushed called and climbed on a separate quinjet, not wanting anything to do with the leopard anymore.  
Clint looked down at the pile of fur and muscle as the jets began to take off.  
"Hey Nat, are snow leopards usually this big?" He asked without looking up.  
"Maybe. I'll check." She looked up 'snow leopards' on her touch screen device. The results popped up.  
A moment passed before Natasha's eyes widened.  
"Ah...Clint?" She said with slight concern.  
"Yeah?"  
"It says snow leopards can only reach up to 24 inches high at the shoulder."  
Surprised, Clint whipped his head up.  
"What!? The thing is like four feet at the shoulder!"  
"Now I see why Fury wants it." Natasha stated simply as she set her device down and crossed her arms.

'Ug... I feel like crap. What happened...?'  
The snow leopard opened her eyes. Slowly she looked around.  
'Of course. Why would I expect different.'  
As she sat up, she looked around at the cell she was in. It was round and transparent, almost like a fish bowl, with a slight aqua green tint. There was only a signal bench inside with a metal floor.  
'Damn. I always somehow end up in a cage.' She sighed.  
"Ah, good. Your awake." A deep voice thrusted her from her thoughts. A man wearing a black duster and an eyepatch walked forward  
"I know who you are, soldier."  
Her eyes widened.  
"I know what happened. Germany, 1940. One of the last attempts to win the war. The Nazis took a U.S. nurse who was helping injured British troops. She was classified as M.I.A. and was never searched for."  
The snow leopard pulled her ears back, her eyes widening even more.  
"I want to know what happened. And I will find out, one way or another." He gave the leopard one last glance before turning and stalking out.  
'Oh goodie. The big black man knows. How could this possibly get any worse.'  
As if to answer her, another man walked in. His hair was brown and curly, and a pair of glasses rested on his face.  
"Uh...my name is Bruce Banner. I studied your brain while you were...unconscious. You should be able to understand me, right?"  
She twitched her ear and sniffed.  
"Right...I was told to...study you and your brain further."  
An eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah...so...do you mind?" He stepped over to a glass panel with the open and close button and various other things on it.  
Curiosity appeared on her face and she paced forward to the glass door. 'The guy seems a little nervous...at least he isn't spitting German cusses at me. And he trusts me!.' She nodded slightly, allowing him to open the door. Slowly, he walked forward.  
"Please follow me. And don't try and...well...attack anyone. The agents here are not very tolerant." Banner shrugged. The doctor turned and began to walk off. Still curious but now wary, the leopard followed.

Agents and engineers turned, curious to see what Dr. Banner was doing with a strange feline following him. Banner just kept walking, occasionally turning to glance back at the snow leopard.  
They eventually made it to a certain room with transparent touch screen devices and metal boxes. A large window showed a view of a runway with cargo and quintets.  
A man with an AC/DC shirt with a blue, diamond shaped light in his chest was eating chips. He was looking at something on one of the devices.  
"Oh hey Green Machine. I was wondering when you'd be back. Do you know where I put-" He turned and just about fell over when he saw the cat.  
He coughed and choked on a chip. "W-what *HACK* I-is that? *COUGH*"  
"Stark, this is that 'World War II German Hostage' Fury was looking for." Banner sighed.  
"What...?" He raised an eyebrow. His mouth widened in to a large grin. "We'll someone grew a little hair...and a tail...and-" Banner elbowed him before he could continue.  
"Uh...snow leopard...this is Tony Stark." Banner sighed.  
"Aka Iron Man." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Wait...are we talking to a animal?"  
Banner nodded. "Yep. I did a quick CAT scan of her brain before she woke up and it is exactly like a human's. Except for some advancements."  
A bewildered expression crossed the billionaire's face, but only for a second. His usual humor returned. "It's a girl?"  
The leopard rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, is that attitude I see, Nala?" Tony placed his hands on his hips. "Does the wittle kitty need to be put in her wittle kennel?"  
"Tony..." Banner warned.  
But it was to late. The snow leopard spun, tripping Tony with her long, strong, 4 foot tail. Before he even hit the ground, she leaped at him with a roar and pinned him to the back wall, growling.  
"I forgot to tell you. Considering she has female hormones of humans and snow leopards, her moods are very intense." Banner said matter-of-factly.  
"You don't say." Tony groaned.

"The scan is complete." Banner smiled. "Thanks for cooperating."  
"Yeah and thanks for letting me up after ten minutes." Tony pretended to be annoyed.  
The snow leopard padded from the CAT scanner. Oddly enough, she was smiling.  
Banner looked up at the CAT scan. He studied it for a few minutes, mumbling under his breath occasionally. Finally, he took his glasses off in astonishment.  
"What is Doc?" Tony asked.  
"She has vocal cords!" Banner's eyes widened.  
"Wha...?" Tony furrowed his brow "Wait..." He turned to the snow leopard. "YOU CAN TALK?!"  
A sigh escaped her and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out when you scanned my brain the first time." She smirked.  
Banner almost fell off his chair and Tony took a step back.  
"And I've been thinking...what's a Nala?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"WHAT?" Tony groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, this cat is raising my blood pressure. Nala? From the Lion King? I can't believe I had to explain that."  
"...Lion King?"  
"That's it. I'm done." Tony threw his hands up in exasperation.  
"Well you do realize I'm a snow leopard." She grunted.  
Banner sighed. "Okay, enough of that. Can we get your name? If you have one? Unless you want Stark over there to keep calling you Nala.  
A small smile appeared on her light grey face. "My name's Uncilia."

**Wellllll I have no clue what that was XD**  
**I got really bored and randomly had this idea. A snow leopard war prisoner! :D (it will be explained later)**  
**And like what I did with her name? The snow leopard scientific name is Uncia uncia! Uncia+Cecilia=Uncilia!**  
**If someone actually reviews this, I just might continue. But this was mostly because I had art block and had nothing better to do XD**  
**And I know, a CAT scan is probably not the right thing to do or whatever, but my Internet was being a butt so I couldn't search it up. Lol whatever**


End file.
